


Love from beyond/Love never dies

by sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Clairvoyant Asami, ESP extrasensory perception, Eventual Happy Ending, Hypersensitivity and Intuition, M/M, Paranormal, Pendulum use and dowsing, Related to "Akihito and Santa Clause"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Akihito was trapped in a confined space that looked like a plane's fuselage engulfed in smoke and flames.<br/>Asami was witnessing and experiencing Akihito's last moments of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarXNite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarXNite/gifts).



> The characters in this fiction belong to sensei Yamane Ayano. Thank you :)
> 
> Sorry for the long delay on my updates. I assure you that I didn't abandon my stories and I will update them soon. Is just that I'm going through a rough time right now and I can't put my brain to work,but I'm getting better slowly :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami was witnessing and experiencing Akihito's last moments of his life.

Asami was in his leather chair reading a report. He closed the file and picked up the glass of scotch and took a sip. He let the alcohol slide down his throat, enjoying the expensive taste, yet he also felt a burning sensation through-out his body. He started coughing and became out of breath. He felt as if his body was on fire, and if he was choking on smoke.

Asami grabbed his chest and dropped the glass on the floor, causing it to shatter. Still coughing, and choking on the invisible smoke, he pushed the intercom button to get Kirishima and Suoh's attention. On the other side of the office door, the secretary heard the glass break and was ready to knock on the door and ask Asami if he was okay. His intercom came to life and he heard Asami coughing his lungs out. He and Suoh rushed into the office without knocking, to assist Asami.

Asami was standing in front of his desk, his face was red and sweaty and he could barely take a breath. His left hand was tightly holding his chest, and his right arm was stretched out towards the middle of the room, as if he were trying to reach something or someone.  
Kirishima and Suoh called Asami’s name and rushed to his side, thinking that their boss was having a heart attack. Before they could reach him, Asami dropped to his knees, and screamed Akihito's name. The two froze on the spot and Asami watched in horror, a vision, that was unfolding in front of his eyes… his Akihito was trapped in a confined space that looked like a plane's fuselage was engulfed in smoke and flames.

Asami was witnessing and experiencing Akihito's last moments of his life. The vision disappeared as fast that it came, and Asami was once again breathing normally, and his body temperature was back to normal. He was still on his knee, in the middle of the room, and Kirishima and Suoh rushed to help their friend stand up. They handed him a glass of water. And Asami drank it fast. Without a moment of hesitation, he ordered Kirishima to get his private plane ready for departure.  
For the last three weeks, Akihito was on an assignment with the National Geographic in the Polynesian Islands, doing underwater photography for the marine life. After his engagement with Asami on Christmas Eve, Akihito decided to change his career, leaving criminal photography behind, and then choosing to work with the National Geographic. This was his first assignment overseas with the team, and he was very happy about it.

Asami agreed to let Akihito go, under one condition, he had to have a guard with him at all times. Asami assigned 29-year-old Kaito to be Akihito's bodyguard on this trip. Kaito proved to be of great help to Akihito; he was familiar with photography and he was an excellent diver, making it easy for Akihito to pass him as his personal assistant. The team didn't complain about the new addition, except the 45-year-old project manager Ito Ibiki, a short pudgy man with bad breath, that couldn't stand Akihito. He was picking on him for no reason.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami looked at the small airplane in the photo and his hands started shaking. He dropped the picture on the table and ran outside. That was the fuselage he saw in his vision.

The trip to Tahiti took a bit over 12 hours, and now Asami was in the presidential hotel room, getting ready to join the rescue team. Since he left Japan, he tried to reach Akihito and Kaito via cell phone; the lack of answers started to worry him.

 _'What if his vision already took place? What if it's too late to stop Akihito from getting on the plane?'_ So many 'what ifs' made Asami's head hurt. The last conversation with Akihito was four hours before his vision occurred. Akihito made his usual morning call, letting Asami know that everything was fine and that he was not creating any trouble. Well he knew Akihito's every move, due to the daily reports he was receiving from Kaito. Akihito even made a joke, saying that instead of going bar hopping with the team, he was island hopping. Asami laughed at Akihito's remark, knowing his kitten's habit to go bar hopping with his friends back in Japan.

 

Two days ago, Akihito and the team were in Moorea, yesterday, they were in Raiatea, and today, he was getting ready to travel to Bora Bora. They needed to complete their last photo shoot, which was for their assignment.

In order for Asami to be able to fly to Tahiti, he needed to get everything in order for his business first, with that, he will whisked Akihito onto Asami's Fiji private island resort.

Asami's intention was to marry Akihito. That was supposed to be a surprise for Akihito's birthday.

Now, Asami was minutes away from joining the team. They were supposed to find the missing plane that left on one of remote runways in Tahiti. Although, the plane never reached its destination in Bora Bora.

From the information Asami gathered once he reached Tahiti, was that the plane that was used for the trip, suddenly needed an engine repair. The National Geographic team boarded another aircraft, that the project manager was able to book in order for it to be a greater deal ... after a couple of hours.

Not knowing when and where the plane took off , the Tahitian authorities didn't know the whereabouts of the National Geographic team. Hours after their supposed arrivals in Bora Bora, they received news that the plane didn't make it to its destination. They sent the rescue team to search for the missing plane, but after 12 hours, they were empty handed, and it was as if the plane just vanished.

Asami, Suoh and Kirishima and 10 other guards arrived at the rescue team base and looked for the person in charge. They didn't get too much information because they didn't know what to look for and where. Asami was getting impatient with the lack of information and was ready to storm out, when suddenly, an old man in his approximate late fifties or early sixties, walked into the base with a worried face.

"Excuse me, I believe that the plane you are looking for, belongs to me. Maybe I can help with some more details." The old man said.

"My name is Jonathan Johnson and I own a small business." He said as he handed a business card to Asami. The card read, _JJ Airfield LTD._

"My business is a private airfield with six planes at my disposal and six pilots including myself. Tourist rent the planes for short trips around the Islands, some for skydiving and photography. 15 hours ago, a team of seven people came to my office to charter one of my planes. They were from the National Geographic and were looking for someone to take them to Bora Bora. I told them that the planes that I currently have are too small for the entire team, but they needed a bigger plane. I have a Cessna Caravan that holds 10-14 people but it's under repair. It took a rough landing in the last storm and I sent it out for a check up. They understood the problem and agreed with me, except their team leader. If I'm not mistaken, his name was Ito Ibike or something. He was very frustrated saying that they were already behind on their project and they needed to leave ASAP. He wrote me a National Geographic cheque, an amount above what I usually charge to give them any plane. I refused the offer because I didn't want to endanger customers or one of my aircraft's. I've been in the business for over 23 years and not once have I had an accident, nor have any of my employees." Johnson continued.

"Before the NG team arrived, I fired one of my pilots for personal reasons. His name was Tom. They left my office and shortly after, I had to leave to. A family of four chartered one of my planes to go to Bora Bora and they wanted me to stay with them for a day and then return. I had just come back and found out that my Cessna was missing. I took a look at the surveillance cameras and I saw my ex-employee, Tom approaching the group. They exchanged a couple words and left. Immediately I had a bad feeling and I fast forwarded the tape, and to my shock, the group returned and Tom was waiting for them. They walked to the hanger and Tom hijacked my Cessna; taking off with the group." Johnson took a break, sighed deeply and took a seat, his voice was getting shaky.  
  
As Asami listened to the old man's story, he was getting more worried.

 

Kirishima couldn't hold anymore and asked, "So they boarded the plane but didn't reach the destination. Is it possible that your ex-employee took them somewhere? Is there a way to track the plane down?"

The old man sighed, "You see sir, the plane they took is an old Cessna Skyhawk, meant for a capacity of 2-4 people, including the pilot and a maximum of 918 lbs. The group that boarded the plane is 7 plus, one with the pilot and the extra luggage they were carrying. I'm afraid even if the plane managed to take off with all that extra weight, they won't be capable of safe landing. I hate to think that one of my planes caused a tragedy. In any case, I brought the details and information on the aircraft.

The old man pulled out a file and handed it to the person in charge with the operation. He took an old photo and looked at it with nostalgic eyes. He gave the old photograph to Asami.

"She's an old bird that need TLC. Her and I went through so much, she was my first one when I started this business 23 years ago. I retired her recently from the fleet. Only I can take her up in the air once in a while, not to get too rusty. I don't understand why Tom took her and not any other aircraft." The old man said.

Asami looked at the small airplane in the photo and his hands started shaking. He dropped the picture on the table and ran outside. That was the fuselage he saw in his vision. Kirishima and Suoh rushed after their friend and found him beside the door, sliding on the wall with his gaze lost in space. They didn't utter a word because they knew what happened, Asami's reaction at the picture confirmed their worst fear.

 

                                                                                  ***********

 

Young Ryuichi exited his grandfather's limo and walked inside the private high school. He insisted enrolling himself without his grandparents' help. He felt a bit lost in the big campus as he looked for the principal's office. He spotted two young boys walking inside the building and Ryuichi decided to approach them to ask for guidance. He walk close to the two boys and before he stopped them, he felt a nice friendly aura emanating from them, and he knew the two boys would play a very important role in his life.

 

Born with hypersensitivity and intuition, and being clairvoyant like his grandmother, young Ryuichi could easily pick up energies and auras emanating from people. Sometimes it was beneficial, and sometimes it wasn't. It was difficult for him to make friends and trust them, but with the two standing in front of him, it was an entirely different story.

Ryuichi cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the principal's office, please can you tell me where it is?"

  
The two boys turned around at the sound of somebody behind them and for a moment they were speechless. The boy in front of them was the same age and built the same way, with a confident air of superiority around him. Ryuichi had mesmerizing amber eyes and ebony hair. It took the boys a couple seconds to register what the handsome teen was saying. Seeing their reaction, Ryuichi chuckled.

"I apologize if I startled you, but I'm looking for the principal's office. Can you tell me how to get there?"

"We will take you there as we are going to see the principal as well. By the way I'm Kirishima Kei, second year and president of the karate club." Kei had glasses, dark hair and was medium built; perfect for his age and height.

"And I'm Suoh Kazumi, also second year and the president of the judo club." The second one was more of a stocky-built and had blond hair.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Asami Ryuichi, second year and I just transferred to this school."

  
The three boys walked toward the principal's office, making small talk. Inside the office, the principal greeted the young Asami heir and asked Kei and Kazumi to show Ryuichi the school, along with his classes since they had the same.

 

At the end of the day, the three bid farewell and agreed to see each other the next day in class. Ryuichi exited the building and walked toward the limo, guards waiting outside to open the door for him. He saw his two new friends, waiting for their ride not too far from his limo on the opposite side of the road. He leaned over to get inside, when he got a flash/vision.

He saw a big red truck making a sharp turn and losing control causing it to plow into the people waiting at the bus station. It was a carnage and among the victims there were his two new friends, Kei and Kazumi.

He shook his head to clear the strange vision and he saw the people across the street waiting calmly for the bus. Although, the strange feeling was still inside him, shaking him to the core. An engine noise cut his thoughts and he knew that was the truck approaching. With no hesitation pushed himself from the limo and ran across the road, getting the attention of his guards. He ran and screamed to the people to clear the way just in time when the truck made the turn, and was heading straight towards them. Ryuichi launched at Kei and Kazumi like a bull, pushing them out of the way of the speeding behemoth.

Ryuichi sprained his ankle in the process but it didn't matter, his two new friends were out of danger. After the chaos and commotion was over due to Ryuichi's intervention, there were no casualties only minor scratches and bruises. It turned out that the driver of the truck suffered a heart attack and lost control of the vehicle. He crashed into a nearby post and Ryuchi's guards rushed to help him out and performed first aid; saving his life.

From that day forward, Ryuichi insisted that Kei and Kazumi would ride with him to and from school.  
In no time, the three boys struck a powerful and special friendship. The bond between them was unbreakable.

  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Is just a prologue so please let me know what you think about. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
